1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to removable sheet feeders which are used in conjunction with printers.
2. Prior Art
In the past, sheet feeders were usually mounted to the printer on a pair of rails. It was initially positioned on the back rail and thereafter pivoted forward until it rested on the forward rail. In its normal operating position on this frame, operator access to the platen for a manual feed operation was almost impossible. To gain access to the platen area required the operator to pick up the entire sheet feeder unit and remove it from the printer and place it elsewhere for the period of time necessary to accomplish the manual feed operation. For example, such a manual feed operation was necessary for printing on odd paper sizes, index cards, envelopes and other paper elements which could not be machine fed. After completion of the manual feed operation, the operator would then pick up and remount the sheet feeder in its original position. The physical size, bulkiness and weight of the usual sheet feeder makes this an onerous and time-consuming task. In addition, during this period of exposure, the equipment is susceptable to damage.